Posesivo
by CamiWriter
Summary: Two-Shot Spirk sin sentido, sobre como una misión sale mal por un pequeño y no tan pequeño malentendido.
1. Jim's POV

De acuerdo, son las 10 de la noche y mi mente anda activa. No se si esto es un desastre o algo interesante. Les juro que es el fic mas raro que he escrito en mi vida XD Espeor lo disfruten o al menos no me arrojen tomates (?

 **Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, quien me pide que escriba "Una vaina Hetero" pero por pura venganza personal, le dedico un Spirk XD**

Disclaimer: Star rek ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Gene Roddenberry

Two-Shot.

* * *

 **Posesivo. - Spirk-**

(Jim POV)

Las luces nos dejaron de envolver y nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la sala de transporte. Apenas si alcanzaba a escuchar más que voces gritando que trajeran una camilla. Mi visión estaba casi nublada y la inconsciencia amenazaba con envolverme. Me concentraba en tratar de seguir en pie, pero no sirvió y con un golpe seco, caí.

Acabábamos de volver de una misión en un planeta clase M, donde, como siempre, algo salió mal. Y todo fue un malentendido. Uno muy estúpido, de hecho. Rememorando, carecía de _lógica._

 _Entonces, capitán Kirk – me dijo el embajador de aquel planeta, con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra sobre su rostro – Según lo que me ha propuesto, la Federación nos brindará protección planetaria y nosotros a cambio los abasteceremos de cristales de Dilitio._

 _En efecto, embajador – le mostré mi sonrisa encantadora, bueno, la mejor que pude poner. – Y estableceremos una base de la flota aquí, además de que mejorará su economía mercantil al poder negociar con los planetas aliados._

 _Interesante – murmuró aquel hombre, desviando su mirada a un punto en concreto. Luego la volvió a fijar en mí y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espina dorsal. – Debería usted saber, capitán, como nuestras costumbres afirman la manera de cerrarse un trato de tal magnitud._

 _Confundido, me volteé para interrogar con la mirada a mi primer oficial, que se encontraba tras mío, todo este tiempo en silencio y atento al intercambio diplomático. Su única respuesta fue un leve cabeceo negativo, dándome a entender que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaba el embajador._

 _Embajador – habló Spock, con su voz neutra y rostro carente de emociones - ¿sería usted tan amable de aclarar?_

 _Por supuesto, señor Spock – le dirigió a él una gélida mirada, que hizo al vulcano enarcar una ceja – Nosotros no confiamos fácilmente en cualquiera que venga a decirnos que requieren de nuestro Dilitio y nos darán protección a cambio. ¿cómo garantizamos que el tratado se cumpla? – Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro – Deben demostrarlo, en este caso, su capitán deberá demostrarlo._

 _Me devolvió la mirada y yo sólo quería huir de allí. Calma Kirk, respira, sonríe._

 _Dígame entonces, caballero – le dije - ¿qué puedo hacer por usted para que se firme el tratado?_

 _Soltó una leve carcajada que me heló la sangre._

 _Una prueba física, capitán – me guiñó el ojo. – Creo que ya sabe a qué me refiero._

 _Oh no. No. No. No. No. No._

 _Estaba seguro que mostraba la expresión más estúpida conocida en la galaxia. Pero hombre. El embajador me estaba… proponiendo… ¿sexo?_

 _¿y no hay algún otro método para demostrarle que somos de fiar? – le pregunté con la voz un poco temblorosa. Debía haber otra salida. Sin embargo, la Flota me mataría si nos íbamos de aquel planeta sin su maldita firma en el maldito Padd con el maldito tratado._

 _No, Capitán Kirk – dijo con una sonrisa complacida. Lo estaba disfrutando._

 _Capitán – llamó Spock tras de mí, me acerqué a él, bajo la aún atenta mirada de aquel ser perverso. – Me parece que esta manera de sellar un trato es un tanto… diferente de lo acostumbrado._

 _No me digas, Spock – le dije, en susurros – creía que era normal tener sexo con los embajadores para poder firmar un puto escrito, gracias por aclarar mis dudas._

 _Sí, estaba muy nervioso y cuando eso pasa, el sarcasmo sale a flote._

 _El vulcano enarcó una puntiaguda ceja, pero prosiguió._

 _El embajador aclaró que debía ser una prueba física y de usted – dijo con su voz aun calmada – pero no mencionó explícitamente qué clase de prueba física. Bien puede ser la actividad del coito o algo tan simple como un estrechón de manos._

 _Tienes razón – murmuré, con un ápice de esperanza creciendo en mi interior – sin embargo, creo que prefiero no descubrirlo._

 _El embajador, irritado por la continua charla, se acercó a nosotros y colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros. Pude ver al vulcano tensarse y colocar las manos tras su espalda._

 _Señores, señores – murmuró el embajador – me parece que no han leído sobre nuestra fisionomía bien, pues me parece que olvidaron la parte en la que nuestro sentido auditivo es uno de los más sensibles en el universo, más sensible que el de un vulcano. – Miró a Spock, y dejó claro que no le agradaba su especie._

 _Sin embargo – prosiguió – me temo que sus suposiciones son ciertas._

 _¿Qué… - la voz se me escapó._

 _Me parece que esta es una manera muy imprudente de continuar – dejó salir mi primer oficial._

 _Oh, vamos, señor Spock. Usted no se verá implicado en esto, así que no debe quejarse._

 _Por el contrario, embajador – continuó – Mi deber es proteger al capitán a costa de todo y esta es ciertamente, una acción peligrosa dado que, como bien mencionó, no conocemos mucho sobre su fisionomía y podría herirle._

 _¿Protegerlo a costa de todo? – dijo el embajador, soltándome de una vez y con sus ojos encendidos de ira, se plantó frente al vulcano. - ¿Acaso me considera una amenaza? O peor, ¿lo que yo escucho, es en sí, una amenaza?_

 _El desafío bailaba en el aire, tangible y espeso._

 _Silencio. El silencio inundó la habitación. Ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos con aires de querer mutilarse el uno a otro. Yo estaba estático._

 _El silencio apremia – Gruñó el embajador. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y luego volvió a la ira. – Ya entiendo…_

 _Habló como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del universo._

 _No debe preocuparse, señor Spock – sonrió y me miró de nuevo – No pretendo quitarle a su pareja._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué? – pregunté, mientras sentía como los colores se me subían a las mejillas._

 _Me parece que ha malin…_

 _Oh, no, nada de eso, señor Spock, comprendo bien – se acercó de nuevo a él, el desafío volvió a instaurarse en medio. – Sin embargo – le susurró con malicia – No puedo prometer no lastimarle un poco._

 _Y se armó el caos._

 _Spock le tendió un puño en la cara, haciendo que ese odioso rostro dejara ver una línea de líquido azul saliendo de la herida. De inmediato, toda la guardia del embajador se encontraba en la pequeña sala de reuniones. Yo me defendía a punta de phaser, pero aun así eran muchos y nosotros solamente dos. Por orden del embajador, el capitán debía bajar sólo. No contaba con la presencia del vulcano._

 _Tres guardias sujetaron a Spock y lo tendieron de rodillas contra el piso. El embajador se acercaba a él con una daga en la mano. Me horroricé y le apunté a la cabeza, disparándole y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Otro guardia, que no había notado, me tenía en la mira y disparó su propio phaser contra mi abdomen. Dejándome gravemente herido. Me sostuve la herida y le dispare, dejándolo fuera de combate y luego a los guardias que retenían aun a Spock. Acabamos con los pocos que quedaban, pero por los pasillos se escuchaba que venían más en camino._

 _Spock sacó su comunicador y sosteniéndome de un brazo, para evitar que cayera, pidió que nos transportaran. Pude notar, por entre la bruma, que su uniforme tenía una gran mancha verde que se expandía con rapidez sobre su pecho._

 _Y llegamos a la sala de transporte._

* * *

 _Y Por muy extraño que esto suene, tiene continuación XDDDD_


	2. Spock's POV

Je, aqui estoy de nuevo con este fic sin sentido :v

* * *

(Spock POV)

Apenas y podía sostenerlo entre mis brazos, cuando sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo. Mis rodillas cedieron y me dolía.

Miro mi camisa, más verde que azul y mi visión se nubla ligeramente. Me obligo a mantener la consciencia, muevo la cabeza, tratando de despejarla y noto entonces que dos pares de manos me sostienen a cada lado, ayudándome a caminar. Mis piernas se mueven por sí solas. No sé quiénes son estas personas, no logro reconocer a nadie.

Llegamos a una habitación, puedo ver gente frenética y entonces, me acostaron sobre algo suave. Mi mente cada vez más nublada me quería arrastrar a la negrura. Siento que cortan mi camisa y me destapan el pecho. Un par de manos palpan cerca a la herida y un gruñido escapa de mis labios.

 _Calma… -_ Escucho entre toda la bruma.

Las manos vuelven a palpar y las atrapo, con tal vez demasiada fuerza. Escucho un gemido lastimero y emito un gruñido de rabia. No reconozco caras. Un pinchazo en mi cuello y siento mi adrenalina bajar. Me adormilo y mis ojos se cierran, rindiéndose ante la niebla. No sin antes dejar que un último pensamiento dominase mi mente. Una última palabra, antes de desaparecer.

 _Jim._

Mis ojos se abren lentamente y lo primero que veo, es un techo blanco, con una luz cegadora en mi dirección. Giro lentamente mi cabeza, para visualizar mi entorno. ¿Estoy en la enfermería de la nave?

Frunzo ligeramente el ceño e intento levantarme. Al sentarme, noto que estoy cubierto únicamente con la sábana blanca reglamentaria de la enfermería. La sostengo contra mi pecho y miro a mí alrededor. La sala está vacía y silenciosa, a excepción del sonido del palpitar de mi corazón. La puerta se desliza y entra el doctor McCoy a la habitación.

Se detiene tan pronto me ve sentado y se sorprende, se acerca lentamente y entonces me fijo en la venda que rodea su mano derecha y no puedo evitar sentir un leve ápice de culpabilidad.

Revisa su Padd y me vuelve a observar. Carraspea ligeramente.

Bien, duende – comienza – Además del hecho de que te apuñalaron en un pulmón con una daga levemente envenenada y casi mueres desangrado, te encuentras en buenas condiciones.

Pasea su tricorder por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi pecho para confirmar que todo esté en orden.

¿Cómo está el capitán? – le pregunto.

Oh, mucho mejor que tú, eso es seguro. – Elevo una ceja, eso es anatómicamente imposible. – Su sangre es mucho más fácil de conseguir para una transfusión – Explica – En cambio, a ti casi te perdemos en dos ocasiones. Nos tocó hacer un muy acelerado cultivo de sangre verde para poder transfundirte. Ahora – continúa – respecto a tu pregunta original, lleva de alta dos días y está en tan buenas condiciones que se escapa de su habitación sólo para venir a verte.

Ilógico.

Estamos hablando de Jim, elfo – dice aun concentrado en su Tricorder – Es probablemente el ser más ilógico de la galaxia.

No podía discutirle eso.

Hey Bones – Una voz se cuela por la entrada de la habitación y me quedo mirando al emisor de aquella frase. Quien se detiene en seco al verme. Una mirada de sorpresa atraviesa su rostro, luego confusión, luego alegría… luego amor.

Se acerca corriendo en mi dirección con los brazos abiertos y se cuelga en mi cuello, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. Instintivamente mis brazos le rodean.

Creo que debo dejarlos solos, bloquearé la puerta. – Fue el murmullo del doctor el que hizo que Jim se alejara levemente, aún colgado.

Su rostro se acerca al mío y me besa.

Demonios Spock – Susurra – No vuelvas a matarme del susto de esa manera.

Según el doctor, yo soy el que casi muere – Rectifico, sólo para escuchar su melodiosa risa.

Pero sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti – Afirma con una sonrisa.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto, un tanto confundido mientras Jim se sienta al borde de la camilla.

Un muy severo ataque de celos que nos costó una firma – Dice James y yo puedo sentir como el color se abre paso por mis mejillas.

En mi defensa – Hablo con mi tono neutro – Él no tenía el derecho de decir ni insinuar esas cosas. Seamos pareja o no.

Sí, pero ahora tenemos a la Flota encima de nosotros por atacar a un embajador.

Tomaré el peso de las consecuencias – hablo con tono firme – después de todo, fue mi culpa.

Oh, nada de eso, Spock – niega con su cabeza ligeramente divertido – No es la primera vez que lo golpean por querer cerrar un tratado. Sí, tenemos a la flota encima pero al parecer, varios capitanes y almirantes tienen la experiencia de la situación. Creo que por eso me enviaron a mí. Al parecer pensaron que no tenía la suficiente dignidad como para dejarme hacer esas cosas. No contaron con mi novio vulcano, al parecer.

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios y me acerqué esta vez a besarlo.

Entonces, ¿salimos inmunes de la situación? – Elevo una ceja.

Así es, Spock – me guiña el ojo – Pero procura no tener otro ataque de celos. Sé que los vulcanos son muy posesivos, vaya que me ha quedado claro – mueve sus cejas con insinuación – Pero no queremos tener otro… incidente, en el futuro. – Su mano baja levemente y me estremezco al recordar que solo tengo la sábana puesta.

Jim – Jadeo ligeramente al sentir su mano recorrer mi pecho.

¿Si, Spock? – Sigue sonriendo… se está divirtiendo con la situación.

No creo que sea… apropiado. – Un tono esmeralda tiñe mis mejillas y la punta de mis orejas.

En situaciones como esta, ninguno de nosotros es apropiado. – Murmura cerca de mi oreja – Además, Bones bloqueó la puerta – Acto seguido, sus labios atraparon la punta de mi oreja y me estremezco.

Bien, ¿por qué no? Si este era el precio que debía pagar por mis ilógicos y muy humanos ataques de celos, creo que ser posesivo con Jim no es tan mala idea…

Fin

* * *

De acuerdo, les juro que debo hacerme un examen mental XD En fin, ¿Merece esta locura, algún review? ¿Al menos un Fav? XDDDD

Si, me muero de la risa con el resultado...


End file.
